


Rocking Quidditch

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: A cheer started in the crowd and the Hufflepuffs decided to join in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rocking Quidditch

It was the start of the second quidditch game of the season. Ernie, Hannah, Susan, and Justin were sitting in the stands cheering on their team. Hufflepuff was playing against Ravenclaw and everyone knew that Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff were ‘secretly’ dating. The group had charmed cups with tea as it was a chilly day with some major wind blowing. Somewhere in the Hufflepuff stands a cheer started up.

“Cedric, you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the air, gonna be a big man someday  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Throwing your ball all over the place, singin'”

Two stomps followed by a clap started up and everyone followed, even the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were much more enthusiastic than the Slytherins.

“We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you”

The stomps and claps continued going on into the next verse. Everyone was looking around to see who was singing but they were hidden in the crowd of yellow and black.

“Cedric, you're a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the hall, gonna take on the world someday  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place”

Here the Hufflepuffs raised a huge banner supporting Cedric. The banner was yellow with ‘GO CEDRIC’ in black blocky font. The back of the banner said ‘Suck It Chang!’.

The match was still going on with Hufflepuff being 10 points up but Ravenclaw had the quaffle. Cho and Cedric were circling the air above the rest of the team, their eyes scanning the ground for a flash of gold.

The rest of the school started to chime in for the chorus.

“We will, we will rock you, sing it!  
We will, we will rock you, yeah”

The Hufflepuffs all stood up in time for the final verse. They opened their mouths collectively and bellowed the verse.

By now Hufflepuff had the quaffle and they were 40 points up. The Ravenclaw beaters were hitting bludgers at the Hufflepuff chasers but the chasers were skillfully avoiding the bludgers. 

“Cedric, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!”

The stomping and clapping had reached a crescendo and it was almost deafening as the entire student body was participating.

Cedric started to dive, Cho hot on his heels. They twist and turned chasing after the speck of gold that was evading them. They flew through chasers, beaters, and around the Ravenclaw goalposts.

“We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on  
We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!  
We will, we will rock you, one more time  
We will, we will rock you  
Yeah”

Right after the last rock you was exclaimed Cedric swooped down and caught the snitch to the tumultuous cheers of the Hufflepuffs. There were shouts of ‘We Are The Champions’ from the Hufflepuffs.


End file.
